


极乐草

by Smoker_STEY



Category: Axis Powers Hetalia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoker_STEY/pseuds/Smoker_STEY





	极乐草

极乐草

 

Chap 0

 

一个月前，我在西西里见到黑手党当家卢西安诺·瓦尔加斯，出于私事。  
   
黑手党是紧密联系的一体，想要见老大，必须先递交申请，一级一级上报。按理来说，他应该不会接受我的预约，因为请求的内容实在过于私密，我递交申请后并没有抱任何希望，但是出我预料，一周后我收到一封密函，说卢西安诺愿意见我。  
   
我在下属的带领下进了黑手党繁复错杂的大楼，通过若干安保措施，最终见到了卢西安诺·瓦尔加斯——这个自兄长去世以后，就一直坐在这高位上的男人。  
   
“好久不见，尼可拉斯。”他礼节性地对我点头，“你想问什么，那就问吧。”  
   
于是我就说，我此番来意，无非是为了卢西安诺已经故去的兄长弗拉维奥·瓦尔加斯，以及我挚友安德烈·费尔南德斯的一系列琐事。我在业余还有些信笔涂鸦的爱好，由于此二人的故事实在令我很感兴趣，所以我想了解更多细节。卢西安诺沉吟片刻，便将他知道的都告诉了我。  
   
“我不知道为什么会和你说这些，但是希望能对你有所帮助。”他最后说。  
   
   
有了我亲眼目睹的，安德烈对我讲述的，再加上卢西安诺为我提供的细节，以及我自己一些合理的推测和联想，至此，我已得到这个故事的全部过程。虽然此事与我的三观并不相符，也没有很多引人深思的内涵，但我还是希望将它有所呈现。如果读者没有异议的话，那就请读下去吧。  
   
   
   
   
   
   
Chap 1

 

我初次见到弗拉维奥·瓦尔加斯时，他还是个腼腆的大男孩，拉着大他十三岁的恋人的手，有些不好意思地冲我笑。

不得不说，见到他的第一眼，我就被震撼了。他就像是某种神话中处子的象征，纯净优雅——简直不能让人相信他是黑手党的少当家，未来的接班人。这根本不可能是一个从血与灰里走出来的人，他如同淤泥中一尘不染的天使，圣光驱散了所有邪恶的不祥之物。

我们在咖啡厅里坐下。安德烈去洗手间，他坐在我对面，安静地垂眼，不知道在想些什么。我觉得很有意思，便试图与他搭话。

“你觉得他怎么样？”

弗拉维奥小声回答：“他很棒的。”

“怎么个棒法？”

弗拉维奥不说话了，他盯着面前的桌子，浮现出深思的神情，手指扣着精致的木桌，似乎陷入了回忆之中。

“他待你好吗？”

“当然。”

“很关照你？”

“是呀。”

“那······”我压低了声音，“他那个方面怎么样？”

“那个什么？”

“就是，嗯······”

我还没想好该怎么描述，肩膀突然从后面被人拍了一下。是安德烈。他冲我挑眉，在弗拉维奥身边坐下，轻轻搂住恋人的腰：

“你问得也太露骨了，尼可，我们还没进展到那个地步。你这么说，会吓到我的小美人的。”

弗拉维奥好像突然明白了我指的是什么，他有些羞涩地低头，耳垂微微泛红。

但随即，安德烈就搂住他的脖子，在他耳边轻轻地吹气道：“那么，今晚要和我试一试么，亲爱的？”

“别······”弗拉维奥有些无力地反抗。他犹豫了一会儿，似乎对这种私密的禁忌有种不可抗的渴望，但是又有些什么其他原因将他拴住。

但最终，这个矛盾的思考被中途打断。因为安德烈吻了他。

先是唇贴着唇，然后进入到口腔深处，辗转地吮吸，纠缠。弗拉维奥似乎被他突如其来的深情吓了一跳，但是旋即又投身其中。他们旁若无人的吻着，完全忽略了我的存在。我倒不是很介意，饶有兴致地看着。

据我所知，那时他们才认识不到十天。

 

后来我才知道，弗拉维奥之所以看起来如此不同，是因为他从小在国外长大。

黑手党势力庞大，许多人都虎视眈眈，图谋这一块肥肉。因此，当妻子诞下双胞胎——弗拉维奥和卢西安诺时，他们的父亲立即将弗拉维奥送到了西班牙，安置在一所别墅里，配备一些侍从和护卫，作为秘密武器偷偷培养。

只是，这秘密武器培养得似乎和预想不太一样。瓦伦西亚和西西里相隔一海，老首领从未得空去探望儿子，侍卫们作为下人，也不敢干涉这位大少爷太多。弗拉维奥不喜欢杀戮，也不喜欢黑手党那些肮脏的玩意儿。有一次在看完若干先祖丰功伟绩的资料后，他把那些照片扔在桌上，对私人教师说：“我不向往这些。”

他的老师战战兢兢，却不敢出言呵斥。

 

弗拉维奥十九岁时，老首领觉得自己即将隐退，于是将儿子召回国内。

这是他第一次回到祖国，也是我第一次见到他。

 

然而，我并没来得及和他深入接触，因为紧接着，我出了一趟三个月的公差，直到春天才回到西西里。

 

三个月后，我又在那家咖啡厅见到弗拉维奥。此时，他已经完全变成了另一个样子——他戴着漆黑的墨镜，长风衣下是紧身的皮夹克，雪茄烟叼在嘴里，两条修长的腿随意交叠在一起，偏头间，深蓝色的耳钉熠熠闪光，举手投足间有种似有若无的轻慢。

他对我打了个响指，递来一包烟，我注意到他紧致的黑胶手套。我几年前已经戒烟，下意识地推拒，他却冲我一挑眉，那神色和真正的黑手党老大别无二致，颇带有些胁迫的意味。

我实在没法，正要接，突然一只手伸来，将那包烟抽走。我顺着手看向它的主人，是安德烈。

“宝贝，说了多少次不要抽太多，你不听话，嗯？”

“还我。”弗拉维奥懒洋洋道，嗓音里透出些沙哑。

“不行，我可不给你。”

“你给我，就抽一根。”

“一根也不行。”

弗拉维奥眯了眯眼，那湛蓝的眸子里似有一瞬的精光闪过，匕首般锐利无比，带着警告意味。他撇了撇嘴：“再给你一次机会，还我。”

“嘘——宝贝儿，别让别人看笑话。你要是表现好，晚上回家奖励你。”

“切。又是这种筹码。”弗拉维奥嗤一声，但也乖乖收回了手，不再讨要。

 

我仔细端详他，他确实和先前那个大男孩全然不同了，现在的他，浑身上下都是那种玩世不恭的傲气，藐视一切，仿佛没有东西可以放在眼里。他性感，成熟，皱一皱眉头的样子都能引起少女尖叫。我试图从他身上剥离出一点三个月前的弗拉维奥的影子，但是没有做到。

我不得不承认，他已经完全不是一个人了。

 

就在这时，弗拉维奥突然猛地一推安德烈，将他扑倒在沙发座椅上。与此同时，震耳的枪声传来。

我还没来得及反应，弗拉维奥对我大叫：“趴下！”

我赶忙躲到桌子底下。与此同时，枪声又响了好几下。  
　  
这枪声显然不是冲着我来的，因此只要不被误伤，我就没有危险。思考了一下，我决定还是优先自保，于是只是趴在厚重的木质桌子下，双手抱头，偷偷地往外看。

人群也震惊了，尖叫声，盘子的碎裂声与枪声混杂在一起。客人们大叫着想要逃走，推推搡搡间把大门都堵住了，有摔倒的人在呻吟。一时间场景混乱不堪

弗拉维奥不知何时已经站起身来，走到了大堂中间。安德烈也走到他身后，一只手搭在他肩膀上。

 

“你退下。”弗拉维奥说。

安德烈没有动。  
   
“我让你退下！”弗拉维奥提高了音量。安德烈愣了一下，随即缓缓地走到我边上。

 

此时，几个黑衣打扮的人站在了弗拉维奥对面，每个人手里都握着枪，面色不善地盯着弗拉维奥。

“来暗杀我的？不错啊，混在顾客里。”弗拉维奥压低了声音。

“听说黑手党首领即将交接，新任的继承人是个废物。所以来看看是不是这么回事。”为首的人面色阴鸷，神色却没有放松。

弗拉维奥嗤笑。

“那就来试试？”他举起枪，对准那个人的脑袋。那人后退了一步，但似乎并不相信弗拉维奥能够打中自己，对手下的人说：“慢着！”

这就是他人生最后一句话了。

“砰！”枪声突然响起，那人的身形猛然震了一下，红白的粘稠脑浆溅了出来，喷在他身后的人身上。那人像见了鬼一样恐怖地叫起来，连连后退。

“怎么？要比试？”

“我们不怕他！”这时候，其中一人突然大声喊道，“他就算是神枪手，一次也只能射一个人，我们一起射他，他招架不住！”

众人犹豫不定。有两三个立即端起了枪，还有几个人依然在犹豫。

弗拉维奥冷笑一声，他抬手举枪，抬手对着那几人的方向扫射过去。不过几秒钟时间，枪声响了近十下。那伙人不约而同地捂住了自己的右臂，枪支掉在地上。

 

“还要集火我？”

偷袭的刺客们战战兢兢，面带惊恐地望着弗拉维奥，其中一人不可置信地喃喃着：“不，这不可能，情报明明说他是个废物……”

“曾经的我或许不懂。但是现在不同。”弗拉维奥冷声说着，甚至没有去看趴在地上蠕动的人，此时已经有几个远程保镖听到枪声，冲进了咖啡厅里。

“带走。”弗拉维奥淡淡道。

“是！”

 

我目瞪口呆地看着这一切，简直不敢相信这一切是弗拉维奥亲手所做。他的胆识和本领，已经远远超出两个月前我对他的理解。包括他那干脆利落，准确无误的枪法……

“那个，这也太……”我从桌子底下钻出来，一时间语无伦次。

“挺好的，是不是？”安德烈对我说，露出一个笑容，“这样偶尔也被他保护一下的感觉……”

 

他的笑容看得我有些牙疼，但不知道为什么，我隐隐觉得那其中带着些苦涩的意味。

 

我的直觉不错。

 

Chap 2

 

据我所知，安德烈和弗拉维奥相识于一次聚会。

弗拉维奥刚回国时，他父亲为他准备了一次宴会，邀请了与黑手党结交的各界名流与重要客户，意在让弗拉维奥熟悉这里的环境。

安德烈自然也在邀请的行列，他是本地最大的军火商，年轻时便力压其兄，坐上了一把手的位置，并用了不到两年时间，就掌握了父亲留下的所有资源。我幼时与他是邻居，因而与他熟识，长大后便在他的团伙里做一个轻松的文书工作。他虽是我的上司，但更是兄弟，我们无话不谈。

 

聚会之前，安德烈对于黑手党新任老大并不感兴趣。他只想借此机会玩一玩，寻个乐子。因此宴会一开始，他就端了两杯鸡尾酒，随意邀请了一个姑娘，钻进了舞池。

两支舞过后，他随意往大堂瞄了一眼，一群地头蛇正站在一起虚与委蛇，脸上挂着假笑。安德烈心里不屑地嗤了一声。他转头，发现舞伴已经不见了。他再定睛一看，他的舞伴正在与另一个男人谈笑风生。

那男人长得不算特别帅气，但是很精致，可以入画。而且那张脸看起来很显小，顶多只能算是个大男孩。他金发蓝眼，穿一身白色的晚礼服，笑容亲切。

似乎是注意到黏在自己身上的目光，他偏头望去，那双湖蓝色的眼睛直直地撞进安德烈的眼睛。

 

一见钟情。

 

安德烈也算是个情场老手，自认阅男阅女无数，但是像那样令他感到冲动的，弗拉维奥还是头一个。

毕竟以弗拉维奥的长相和谈吐，出现在任何一个上流人的聚会里，安德烈都不会觉得奇怪。但他却处于这样一个黑色地下聚会里，这令安德烈感到很有意思。

 

他于是走上前和弗拉维奥搭讪。他们交谈了几句。安德烈请弗拉维奥喝酒，弗拉维奥婉拒了。

“我不喝酒。”他有些不知所措，“我喝酒会头晕。”

“别这样拒绝我的邀请嘛。”安德烈说，“喝酒确实容易醉，但也是这样，才给人们提供机会进行一些事，比如说……嗯？”

似乎是受不了这样的玩笑，弗拉维奥退后了几步，脸上的笑容淡去：“不好意思，先生，我真的不能喝。告辞。”

他放下酒杯，回头，竟然就大步离去。安德烈才不愿意轻易放弃这个新目标，他猛地上前一大步，抓住弗拉维奥的肩膀。

“等等。”

弗拉维奥没有回头。

 

安德烈心里却升起异样的感觉。他明明从来不对任何人妥协，哪怕是床伴也不会。但此时他却有些退缩。他说：“很抱歉刚才冒犯了你。你要是不喜欢，我们或许可以谈点别的？”

大概是他真诚的语气令弗拉维奥心软，弗拉维奥同意了。

 

安德烈并不喜欢装纯的风流女人，也不喜欢一无所知的处子，前者搔首弄姿令他恶心，后者更是毫无情趣可言。但是弗拉维奥都不是。弗拉维奥属于早就看看透了这一切，但是由于自身的意愿和思想，拒绝融入其中。这是一种魄力，一种洞穿所有却不为所动的魄力。

 

安德烈早已熟悉这个社交圈子，稍微有头有脸的人物他都有所了解，因此，见到弗拉维奥那张陌生的脸时，他心里就微微有些诧异。对方不可能是什么后起之秀，如果那样，他应该早就见过才是。想到这里，一个隐隐的猜测在安德烈心里浮现出来。

 

“恕我冒昧，请问你的名字是？”

那个大男孩冲他一笑：“弗拉维奥。我叫弗拉维奥·瓦尔加斯。”

 

热恋期来的很快，几天以后，他们已经手牵着手穿过西西里的大街小巷。

只是，我随即有了三个月的断档期。而这三个月内一定发生了什么重要的事，弗拉维奥才会变得截然不同。

 

我去询问安德烈其中的缘由，他似有难言之隐一般，不愿意和我说。于是我向他发誓，我对弗拉维奥没有任何非分之想，鉴于我也没有什么敏感的身份，也不会以弗拉维奥的秘密做任何买卖交换。

 

安德烈信得过老朋友。他转念一想，便把一切都告诉了我。

 

弗拉维奥回国以后，成为全党的焦点。他的父亲，也就是老一辈的黑手党当家，对自己在国外秘密培养的这个亲生儿子，未来的大当家，进行了详细的考核。

弗拉维奥在每个方面都做得很出色，他算账精细，思维老辣，枪法精准，在出彩的领袖方面根本无人可敌。并且同时，他写得一手好字，做得好诗，会画画，会音乐，甚至还涉猎一点雕塑，简直就是个完美的艺术家。老首领对这个儿子简直不能更满意。

然而，就在考核结束的时候，出了问题。

 

老瓦尔加斯感叹道：“说不定以后你还能发展出什么比我更高的成就，为我们瓦尔加斯家争光添彩。卢西安诺以后也会好好跟着你，这样你就不用太辛苦。”

弗拉维奥静静听着父亲的演讲，听着对方把自己的未来进行了一番详细的规划。然后他开口说：“父亲，或许我不是完全同意你的看法。”

 

他父亲有些惊奇：自从坐上这把椅子，还从来没什么人敢当面反对他呢。但这个儿子是他未曾谋面的亲骨肉，如此优秀，他又喜欢得紧，因此他也就允许了儿子提出质疑。

弗拉维奥微微皱着眉头说：“我不喜欢这些。”

他父亲怀疑自己听错了：“什么？你说你不喜欢什么？”

“黑手党。”

 

似乎是没有感受到父亲的怒火，又似乎是感觉到一定要把这些话说出来，弗拉维奥又重复了一遍：“我不喜欢黑手党。”

“弗拉维奥！！”他父亲十分愠怒，“你是我的儿子！你怎么敢这么说！”

 

“我不喜欢黑手党。”弗拉维奥平静地说道。奇怪的是，在此刻，他的羞涩，他的内敛，全部都不见了，在这个时刻，他是如此地坚定不移。

“我一点也不喜欢黑手党。你们或许认为这是一项事业，你们敬畏他，用生命捍卫它。但我不这样想。”他顿了顿，深吸了一口气，似乎已经预料到说出这句话带来的全部后果。

 

他说：“我不信仰它。”

 

“······”空气沉默了几秒，一时间，大堂里无人敢说话，一些黑手党部下，亲信，弗拉维奥的父亲，包括卢西安诺，都惊讶地张大了眼，不敢相信这样的话，居然从未来的继承人口中说出来。

 

“父亲，这······”卢西安诺站出来，他怜悯地看了他的兄长一眼，似乎是为其开脱。

“够了！！”老瓦尔加斯大怒地吼起来，“来人！”

 

一瞬间，他似乎想严厉处罚这个儿子，但是随后，这个儿子过于优秀的天资，以及那一点点虽素未谋面，但依稀犹存的血缘之情起了作用，他改变了看法，“我看你就是天天在国外，吸收了一些不知道什么思想，把脑子都弄坏了！早知道就应该把你留在西西里！这样你就不会说出这样大逆不道的话来！”

他父亲说了一番气话，似乎也有点缓过来，接着说：“这样，过几天，我让圈里的名流和你见个面，你好好接触接触，说不定会改变看法。希望你把那些不三不四的想法都扔掉！你既然走到了这一步，就没有其他的选择！”

 

安德烈告诉我，这就是弗拉维奥见到他之前发生的事情。

 

“他父亲根本没有把他当儿子对待，而是完全当成一个继承人，一个未来的掌权者。”

“那卢西安诺呢？”

“卢西安诺？卢西安诺也很优秀，不亚于他的哥哥。但是在长年累月的任务中，卢西安诺的行事风格也被人吃透了。在老瓦尔加斯心里，弗拉维奥是一个能令人猝不及防的杀手锏，因此他还是更看好这个大儿子。”

“卢西安诺觉得他哥哥怎么样？”

安德烈叹了一口气对我说：“一言难尽。”

 

黑手党内等级森严，就算是对自己的亲生父亲，也不由得会感到生疏。弗拉维奥亦是如此，何况他刚离开西班牙，回到故土，对这里的一切都还很陌生，因此除了陷入热恋的安德烈以外，他最渴望接触的就是他的胞弟卢西安诺。

然而，卢西安诺似乎并不买哥哥的账。他是个狂热的黑手党分子，已经被组织的教义所完全洗脑。虽然不如父亲那样走上极端，总的来说，他还是个积极的拥护者。对于哥哥刚回国说的那番话，他十分不赞同。虽然考虑到这是两人成长方式不同的原因。

卢西安诺不想篡夺他哥哥的位置，也不想当黑手党老大，他只是想竭尽所能做些什么。然而哥哥的行为颇令他有种恨铁不成钢的感觉。弗拉维奥每次想和他搭话，他都看上去冷冰冰的，不屑一顾。  
弗拉维奥觉得很受伤，因为在这个崭新的环境里，弟弟是唯一可以让他感到亲近的人，可现在这个亲近的人却置他于不顾。他有些茫然地问安德烈：“我该怎么办？”

安德烈沉默了一会儿。安德烈说：“你无路可走。”

“是。”

“你没有选择。”

“······是。”

安德烈看着他的眼睛：“那么，你打算怎么办呢？”

弗拉维奥的目光游移了一阵子：“······我不知道。”

 

他们沉默了很久，坐在窗前，各自怀有各自的心事。随后安德烈突然起身，将弗拉维奥按在墙上，狠狠地吻了他。

此时正当午夜，月色正好，微风吹拂，四周静谧无声。毫无疑问，在这样的环境下，一个吻正预示着一场情事的开端。两人都心知肚明。于是在那个月色轻柔到可以看见月亮上阴影的夜晚，他们滚在同一张床上做爱。这还是年少的弗拉维奥初经人事。安德烈生怕伤着他，并不敢大力动作。

这场情事进行的很缓慢，但是异常的热烈。先前的悲伤为它注入了能量，为了使自己不起想那些令人难堪窒息的事情，两人都竭尽所能地投入其中，尽力地缠绵，拥抱。事后两个人都大汗淋漓，他们简单地淋浴，而后又坐在窗前，天边依然挂着温柔得能够看见环形山的月亮。二人一时无话。那场激烈的性爱仿佛从未发生过。

 

“你如果愿意。”安德烈慢吞吞地说，“我也许可以帮你，成为他们想要的那个样子。”

“我知道他们想要我怎样。”弗拉维奥有些执拗地说，但从语气中可以听出，他有了些许的动摇。

“我知道，我知道。”安德烈说，他望着远方，“但是我可以帮你克服那些心理上的障碍。”

“怎么克服呢？”

安德烈又陷入了沉默，这次沉默比以前所有的沉默加起来还要久。谁也没有打破它，这个关乎于未来，关乎于理想的长时间的寂静，谁也不敢打破它，生怕一个唐突，将来的事就会完全扭转方向。

也许过了半小时，也许一小时，总之安德烈最后开口了：“用爱情。”

弗拉维奥微微张大了眼。

“我觉得我不明白你的意思。”

“你以后就会懂了，亲爱的。”安德烈转过头来，他望进那双使他无数次陷入的湖蓝色的眼睛，在一瞬间仿佛抓住了夜空的花火似的，“你没有别的选择，你只能妥协。而我，会让你成为一个满意的答复。”

“为什么······”

“我绝不容许他们用‘怪胎’‘废物’这样的词来形容你。如果你不能做出这个改变，那就由我来先行一步。”

安德烈说得不容置疑，那无比坚定的语气，同中世纪无数爱情悲剧里的青年许下誓言时的语气，竟然是一模一样的。

 

安德烈花了三个月时间来践行这一改变，将弗拉维奥完全变为一个符合黑手党家族审美的人。从穿着打扮，到行事方式，气场和风格，都由安德烈手把手教过来。弗拉维奥天资很好，假若不是内心并不服从，他本是很好的一块料子，因此在安德烈的传授下，他学得很快，并且也很快就达到他父亲和弟弟的要求。他们满意的认为，弗拉维奥先前说出那样的话，不过是因为一时鬼迷心窍。而在融入了大环境以后，弗拉维奥很快适应了这一角色。

只有安德烈知道，并不是这个样子。

 

“第一眼看到他，我就被他迷倒了。”他对我说，七八个酒瓶堆在他脚下，他有些醉，但是神智还算清醒，“我觉得他纯净，不是因为无知而纯净，而是因为看透。天知道我有多喜欢他那一双眼睛，我做梦都不敢梦见的眼睛。他笑起来的时候，我就觉得把整个世界都献上都无所谓了。”

“那很好，至少你现在得到他了。”我说道，并没有理解安德烈想要表达什么。

“可是现在，他已经不是我当初爱上的那个他了。”安德烈有些颓然地靠在椅子上，长叹了口气，“但一切都是我咎由自取——是我亲手改变了他。”

“那为什么要这么做呢？”  
　  
“因为当时爱他。”

“那你可以不去改变，一直让他保持着你爱的那个样子。”

“你不能想象他的日子会过得多痛苦——被嘲讽，被轻视。我不能看着他这样受欺负。”

“所以必须要帮他改变。”

“对。”

“那你现在还爱他吗？”

“我愧疚。”

我抿了抿嘴唇，一时间不知道该不该问接下来的一个问题。但是斟酌了一会儿，我还是小心地问了：

“那么，你做了这么多，他知道吗？”

“他？”安德烈愣了一下，随即像看着另一种生物那样看着我，“他？”

安德烈突然大笑起来，笑得前仰后合，接连碰翻了两三个酒瓶。他笑得如此大声，夜空都几乎要被撕破。这是那种充斥着绝望与自嘲的，撕心裂肺的大笑，我觉得自己的心几乎要揪起来，但是又什么话都说不出口。

“你说他吗？哈哈，尼可，你永远也不会懂啊！”他大笑着，“你一点也不懂他啊！！”

 

说完这些，安德烈又开始灌酒，他显然已经不想再吐露一个字。我看着他，一时间五味杂陈，不知道自己是不是说错了什么话。

 

自此以后，对于弗拉维奥的问题，安德烈很少和我再提。每当话题似乎要转向这个方向的时候，他都会似有若无地扯一些别的事情。我猜想，他已经开始为弗拉维奥动摇。以我对他的了解，过不了多久，他就又会去另觅新欢了。

 

然而，我估错了他。

 

安德烈并没有抛弃弗拉维奥，相反，他们的关系变得愈好，黑手党未来的继承者和当地最大的军火头子是相好的消息，早已在地下传得满天飞。然而两位当事人似乎也毫不在意似的，旁若无人的亲密无间。

 

渐渐地，我发现了其中的的原因。安德烈在性爱方面一直有些奇怪癖好，这点我是知道的。而他似乎完全折服于弗拉维奥的肉体，不能自拔。如同成瘾一般，他们不知道在安德烈的床上滚过多少个来回，有多少只有两个人才知道的暧昧的呻吟和情话。他们常常是前天才折腾到深夜，次日清晨又再次交叠在一起。没人能说得清这是怎么一种依赖和迷恋。

有人曾经指出，高潮带来的快感会使人产生被深爱的错觉。我不知道他们是不是如此。但总而言之，性爱带来的无与伦比的快感和满足，将两人都卷入病态式的狂热里去。

 

Chap3  
　  
　  
然而，新的灾难还在酝酿之中，那就是，自从目睹了儿子心态的拨乱反正，老瓦尔加斯便认为是时候把这个位置让给长子了。  
　  
在此之前，他觉得自己还需要履行作为父亲的最后一项职责——为儿子找到一名伴侣。  
　  
其实这件事自然是不用愁的，因为黑手党早就声名远扬，谁会拒绝弗拉维奥这样的金龟婿呢？不仅仅是道中人，就连本地一些达官贵人，也想秘密把女儿许给弗拉维奥。  
　  
至于老瓦尔加斯，他心里早就有一份名单，未来儿媳究竟如何产生，他心里早已大致有数。不过他不打算在这个方面紧逼弗拉维奥。他列举了四五个女孩，表示弗拉维奥可以从其中挑选。  
　

情急之下，弗拉维奥只好求助于安德烈。安德烈接过弗拉维奥给他的名单，仔细看了一圈。这些人他基本都有所耳闻，无非是一些圈内名媛，走私贩的女儿，毒贩的外甥女，其中甚至还有两个是安德烈曾经的情人。但是撇开身份不谈，平心而论，这些都是世俗之人，没有一个能配得上他的弗拉维奥。  
　  
　  
安德烈放下那张纸，凝视着角落一个小小的瓦尔加斯家家徽，没有说话。  
　  
　  
“怎么样？”弗拉维奥问。  
　  
　  
“我吃醋了，亲爱的。”  
　  
“那我可以补偿你。”弗拉维奥说，“但是，我不知道如何和父亲交代。”

安德烈深深看了他一眼。

“安德烈，你曾对我说，我没有选择，也没有退路。当时如此，现在还是如此。事实从未改变。”

“宝贝，我觉得我下错了一步棋。”

“我不怪你。”

 

说了这么一番话，问题依然没有得到解决。不过这确实是个无解的问题。于是二人再度纠缠在一起。安德烈用力咬着弗拉维奥的锁骨，在上面留下深深的印记，一路向下，在触及的地方都刻下烙印。弗拉维奥呻吟着，回应安德烈的猛烈进攻。安德烈用力楔入弗拉维奥身体深处，尽可能的用力占有他，填满它。他从来没有感觉到如此绝望，也从没有如此清晰地感受到自己即将失去这个人。

他们做爱，悲情得就好像世界末日前最后的呼号，无力而又触目惊心。

 

“别，别太用力······”弗拉维奥推拒着，事实上，他一直都不太喜欢安德烈在他身上留下过多的印子。

安德烈置之不顾。他喘息着，又一次用力将自己送近弗拉维奥深处。弗拉维奥发出一声拉长的，嘶哑的呻吟。安德烈在他身上律动着，猛烈的幅度几乎要使他落下泪来。

“弗拉，我觉得······”他有些气喘吁吁地说，仿佛这几个字有千斤重，而说出这些已经耗费尽了他全部的力气，“我总觉得，我······”

“你这是······”弗拉维奥一瞬间说不出话来。因为安德烈落泪了。

他清晰地感受到，就在那一瞬间，有什么滚烫的，清明的东西，落在他的脸颊上。

是眼泪。

他听见安德烈压抑在喉管里的呜咽，这呜咽使他觉得仿佛有什么东西卡在嗓子眼里似的，窒息般的痛苦。自他认识安德烈以来，这个男人似乎永远都是处变不惊，游刃有余的样子，无论心里有怎样的想法，都不会轻易暴露出自己的情绪，弗拉维奥信他胜过信自己，在他看来，这个男人就是可以使自己安心的存在，无论是他在圈子里广泛的交际圈和人脉，还是他比自己年长十三岁所多出的老道的经验与阅历。

他就像是一杆定海神针，他出现了，所有问题都不再是问题。

但——就是这样一个人，他也会哭吗？也会流泪吗？也真的会为情所困，无法脱身吗？

弗拉维奥想着，恐惧从心底爬上来。

 

他伸手抚上安德烈的脸颊，亲吻上那令无数姑娘神魂颠倒的薄唇，在呼吸的间隙反复呢喃着安德烈的名字。他摸到泪水，品尝到咸湿的味道，这股咸湿后来被血腥味取代。安德烈把他的嘴唇咬破了。一夜未眠。

 

弗拉维奥在安德烈那里住了几日，最后到了实在要交差的时候，他不得已，只能回了瓦尔加斯家的宅子。毫无疑问，他父亲已经在等待答案。

弗拉维奥站在他父亲面前，望着这数月之前还对自己失望之极，严词呵斥的老人，而此时从对方柔和下来的脸色里，他微微嗅到了一丝父爱的味道，尽管这味道仅延续了一霎，就烟消云散了。他再扭头去看他的弟弟卢西安诺，后者面无表情，似乎兄长的婚姻在他眼里只是一个缔结盟约的仪式。无论弗拉维奥会选择谁，他都能心平气和地接受。

弗拉维奥想起临走前安德烈对他说的：一切都随你的直觉，随便选，如果运气好，我也许可以从中帮你周旋。

弗拉维奥抿了抿唇。针对目前的情况，这显然是一个比较可取的方法。毕竟安德烈有路子，也有钱，摆平一个女人想必应该不是难事。

但是就在这时候，又一个念头从脑海里冒出来。

 

我从回到西西里，认识了安德烈以后，所有事情都是他帮我解决，而我只知道一味寻求他的帮助。我知道他爱我，但是爱情不是我向他无限索要的理由。弗拉维奥想，我能不能不借助他的力量，自己去面对一些事情呢？我能不能任性一次，哪怕······哪怕结果会变得更糟呢？

 

于是他轻咳了两声。也许是双胞胎心有灵犀，卢西安诺仿佛意识到了他接下来想说什么。他立即做了一个“不可以”的口型。弗拉维奥看到了，但他轻轻扭过头去，假装没有看见自己弟弟罕见的善意提醒。

“父亲，我并不喜欢其中任何一个人。”

老瓦尔加斯有种不祥的感觉——几个月前发生的事情，与此时的状况在眼前重合，还是这个地点，还是同样的问题。这一切都在告诉他，自己那个离经叛道，不服管教的儿子又回来了。

但是不及他说话，弗拉维奥又发声了：

“而且我也不会遵从任何人的意愿。我不会娶其中任何一个姑娘。”

老瓦尔加斯声音都颤抖了：“那你打算干什么？”

弗拉维奥倔强地站在他父亲面前，他一个字也没有说，但是气场里透露出的决绝已经不容置疑。

 

“看来是······”卢西安诺突然说话了，弗拉维奥有些惊讶地望去，却见到弟弟的脸上写了一丝嘲讽，“心有所属吧。”

 

此言一出，便有人难以置信地说：“如此看来，外界的传言是真的？”

座中一半惊异，一半茫然，而老瓦尔加斯脸色变了三变，最后变得阴沉得可怕：“你当真和那卖军火的油滑小子在一起？”

弗拉维奥不说话。

老瓦尔加斯权当他默认，声音不经意间又提高一个八度：“你跟一个带把的男人厮混在一起？”

这话说得就很难听，而且尖锐的意味分明指向弗拉维奥最不愿意提及的那一部分。他很想用力地顶回去，说是男人又怎么样，他爱我，比你们所有人对我都要好。但是他没有说出口，因为知道自己已经做了一件出格的，远超安德烈预料的事情，所以他噤了声，不再说话。

“你说？你说啊？！我早就听有人和我这样讲，那时候我还不相信，觉得大概是西西里风气不好，你刚融入这个圈子，就有人造你的谣，现在看来，确实不是空穴来风啊。”老瓦尔加斯越说越气，“自你回来，我就没见过你做一件省心的事！你当的是什么儿子！未来又能当什么好的继承人！”

似乎是越说越气，他最后干脆大手一挥：“把他带到刑讯室去！直到他愿意结婚了为止！！”

卢西安诺也怔了一下，似乎没有想到父亲会如此狠辣。而反观弗拉维奥，却好像早有预料。他微微阖上眼，等待部下来把他带走。

在刑讯室，他被扒掉了所有的衣服，四肢捆住，吊在专用的架子上。在贴身的衬衫被剥掉的刹那，所有人都看见了紫红的吻痕，掐痕，是安德烈在他身上留下的痕迹。弗拉维奥微微嗤了一声，没有说话。离他很近的一个下属似乎是恶心的不行，鄙夷地看了弗拉维奥一眼，不敢相信这样一个青年才俊居然甘心委身于人下。只听见他轻声使唤旁边一个人“去告诉老爷子，事情是真的”，于是很快传来了远去的脚步声，看来是有人去给老瓦尔加斯上报了。

而也许正是因为那个部下的多此一举，这件事情彻底恶心到了老瓦尔加斯，在刑讯期间，他的父亲根本没有来看过他一眼。

弗拉维奥并不关心，他只是突然觉得有点害怕。他做了这样一件安德烈事先没有吩咐过的事情，安德烈会不会着急？会不会到处找他？但是很快就没有时间来让他为此匀出多余的精力了，因为就在这个时候，鞭打落了下来。

“啪！”

持鞭人面无表情，似乎已经习惯了对犯人使出这样一副表情，不管面前是罪大恶极的敌对分子，犯了点小错的无关人士，还是即将坐上黑手党当家位子的弗拉维奥·瓦尔加斯。弗拉维奥突然有点羡慕他的这种一视同仁的心态。

如果自己也能像他们一样，大概就可以守住本分，做自己该做的事情，而不必为了现实和理想相悖，遭到那么多指责和非议了吧。

 

他并没有更多时间去思考这个问题，因为这并不是一场思辨，而是一场血淋淋的屈打成招。就在这时候，第二鞭落下来了。

 

弗拉维奥开始仔细感受这样的疼痛，猛然的，剧烈的，在一瞬间似乎触及到了所有的神经，身体骤然紧缩，每一个细胞都在叫嚣疼痛，但是随即，就变成一种火辣辣的感觉。

这感觉倒并不很坏，反而使他联想起自己和安德烈做爱的时候，临近高潮，两人的呼吸都变得紊乱。安德烈那双生了薄茧的大手抚摸过他身体各处，就是这样的感觉，滚烫，炙热，血液好似叫嚣着要跃出血管，冲破皮肉，以谋求最后的自由。只不过一鞭的感觉还没有消停，下一鞭有接踵而至，这使他有点吃不消。他觉得血珠仿佛真的沁出来了，因为随着鞭子一次次落下，他感到皮肤上有了些湿润的触感。

他依然没有睁眼。

依稀他听见一个人走上来，对拿着鞭子的行刑者吩咐道：“老爷子说，见不得少当家身上的那种痕迹，让咱们都用鞭子洗干净了，然后就把人放出来。”

 

安德烈的占有是全面而猛烈的，要说把这些爱抚的痕迹都用鞭子的血痕覆盖，恐怕是要吃一番大苦头。

弗拉维奥从没有经历过这样的事情，他不过踏入这样的新环境几个月，就为情所困，而且被困至此。但他突然就很好奇，他想，我能撑到什么时候呢？

我算是······勉强为他做了点什么吗？

不过更多的好像是添麻烦了。

 

不知为何，想着这些，他耳畔回荡起安德烈的声音。他幻想着如果这是安德烈的鞭子落在他身上，他会不会觉得好受一点。他知道，这些人肯定会试图从自己嘴里撬出些什么，以此好向老首领表功。所以他闭紧了嘴，尽量让自己什么声音也不发出。

 

安德烈曾经和他说，宝贝，别总是憋在嗓子里呀。我想听你叫出来。

紧接着而来的必然是几记深顶。于是弗拉维奥就叫出来，叫得很大声，很肆意，用市侩的话来说就是淫荡的叫床。但是弗拉维奥愿意，因为在爱人面前确实没有什么可以隐瞒的，他想把自己的一切都展示给对方看。但是在这群人面前，是不可以的，一点点声音也不能发出。有一个小小的声音在脑海里对他这样说。

他的确算是个涉世未深的孩子，虽然懂得很多东西，黑道，白道，世事无常，但是从来未与其真正接触，也从来没有深刻领略其中的道理。他像个开始学步的孩童，在众人的瞩目和逼迫下走路，一不小心就摔了一跤，摔得头破血流。

 

最终，他还是全身上下都被鞭笞了一顿。迷迷糊糊再睁开眼时，他觉得有点头晕。这是失血过多的表现。

此时有人恭敬地说：“您可以回去了。”

但这话好像不是对他说的。

弗拉维奥努力抬头一看，是卢西安诺，不知何时他来到了这里，并且看完了全程。或许是卢西安诺有心吩咐，自己全程都不知道这个人来了，而他来了以后又不作任何事情，只是在这里看着自己受刑，看完了以后又什么也不表示，就转身离开。

弗拉维奥摸不透这个弟弟，他觉得弟弟对黑手党有种顽固到近乎偏执的信赖，但是同时又对自己这个胞兄有点于心不忍的恻隐，那种本不该属于黑手党的恻隐。这两种想法在卢西安诺的脑海里反复抗争，冲撞，导致他有时候对自己嗤之以鼻，又有时候会忍不住站出来为哥哥说话。

如果非要弗拉维奥评价，他觉得弟弟和他是一类人。不过倘若说出来，想必卢西安诺是不会承认的吧。

他觉得自己似乎应该说些什么，在这个场合。

于是弗拉维奥清了清嗓子，小声地喊了一句卢恰。他本以为不会有人听见，但是奇迹般的，卢西安诺听见了，并且朝他走了过来。

弗拉维奥示意他靠近，于是卢西安诺靠近了，只听见他哥哥用几不可闻的虚弱声音在他耳边说道：“你愿意做黑手党的下一任领袖吗？”

这个声音如同晴天霹雳，一下把卢西安诺从天灵盖劈穿。

 

父亲的位置是必定要给哥哥的，而为了维护黑手党的秩序，任何谋权篡位的想法都绝不被允许。卢西安诺从小就被教育，如何成为一名出色的大当家的助手，或是成为一名二当家，但是从来没有人告诉他：你应该如何成为领袖。弗拉维奥的一系列行为，他确实是觉得烂泥扶不上墙，但他也从来没有冒出一星半点想要取而代之的想法。而在卢西安诺看来，弗拉维奥这番话，就仿佛是在污蔑自己不忠。这是他无法忍受的。

但是这样的话从这样的一个人嘴里说出来，又让人觉得颇无法拒绝。卢西安诺必须承认他的心思动摇了一瞬，然而随即他又戴上他的扑克脸，没有任何表示，就离开了。

弗拉维奥花了一个月时间躺在屋里养伤。这段时间他被软禁，不允许和任何人接触。他父亲对他失望透顶，拒绝看他，只有每天不固定的人来给他送饭。

唯一会看他的人是卢西安诺。事实上弗拉维奥曾经听到过不少风声，说老瓦尔加斯已经在考虑，要把位置给自己的次子。弗拉维奥猜他不喜欢别人提起这些事，于是也就缄口不言。不过即便如此，卢西安诺从未和他说过一句话。兄弟二人默契地一言不发。

弗拉维奥没有怨言。他只是不能停止想念安德烈。

直到有一天，卢西安诺在门口保镖敬畏的眼光里，进了弗拉维奥的卧室。他关上门，又反锁，拉了一把椅子在弗拉维奥床前坐下。然后他才第一次开口了：“费尔南德斯来找了父亲。”

弗拉维奥不语，听他说下去。

“你知道他开出的条件吗？四十年的免费枪支使用权，二十年的弹药。”卢西安诺淡淡道，似乎什么数据都可以不带任何情绪从他嘴里说出，“就算他祖父在位，费尔南德斯家的全盛时期，也不会开出如此高昂的价码。”

他用眼神示意弗拉维奥，是不是应该说些什么。

“父亲同意了吗？”

“拒绝了。以父亲的性格，不找个人背地暗杀他，已经是看在你面子上最大的让步了。”

“我在他那里还有面子？”弗拉维奥倒像是听了一件奇事，“噌”地从床上坐了起来。他的伤已经几乎好了，只是有的地方还在结疤。这样小范围的运动，已经不会牵扯到神经。

卢西安诺不正面回答，只是垂眼道：“他一直很看重你。”

兄弟俩都沉默了一会儿，卢西安诺又说：“父亲现在气也消了，他已经找上了黑船商的女儿玛利亚，让你养好以后乖乖和她结婚。”

弗拉维奥倒是有些哭笑不得，没有想到安德烈的事情反而只是个附带物，父亲最关心的还是自己未来的配偶。

“我不会和她结婚的。”他平静的说。

“父亲认为你比较好说话，只是有时会一时看不开，这点需要改。”卢西安诺说，“你觉得是这样吗？”

弗拉维奥摇头。

“我也觉得不是这样，虽然你看上去很容易服从，用长辈的话来说，就是乖顺。但那只是针对你觉得无关紧要的事情。只要是你认准的事，你从来不肯妥协。”

卢西安诺准备起身离开，但就在这时候，弗拉维奥拉住了他的衣角：“别走。”

“怎么？”

“你能不能······放我出去？”

卢西安诺没料到他能如此直白，也愣了一下，随即说道：“放你出去？你也见着了，这不是明摆的事情吗？”

“我觉得不一定。你懂我，你知道我想的和他们以为的其实不同。”

“那又如何。”

弗拉维奥：“如果我能给你提供些情报呢？”

卢西安诺觉得有点意思：“此话怎讲？”

弗拉维奥：“我有一些关于你的猜测。但是我觉得，你恐怕不希望别人知道。”

卢西安诺：“你威胁我？”

弗拉维奥：“只是平等交易罢了。”

卢西安诺似乎觉得这问题值得考虑，他万年没有表情的脸上浮现出思索的神色，弗拉维奥甚至在他嘴角捕捉到一丝笑意——那种棋逢对手时情不自禁露出的，意味深长的笑意。于是他知道，自己很有希望拿下这局赌注。

“那么说说吧，你知道些什么呢？”

弗拉维奥竖起一根手指，横在卢西安诺嘴唇上，他说：“我知道，你在某些方面其实与我相同。”他顿了顿，又说，“我认识一个人，叫做尼可拉斯·贝什米特，你知道这个人吗？”

卢西安诺露出一个有些惊异的表情，介于奇怪与恐慌之间，这是弗拉维奥自见到他以来，他露出的最夸张的表情。

“你怎么知道？”

“别人都说你哥哥是废物，你也真把你哥哥当废物吗？”

“成交。”

弗拉维奥仿佛从弟弟的语气中听出几分咬牙切齿的味道。他不由笑了。  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
　  
Chap 4

 

在那样的关头，弗拉维奥居然会用我当做关键的筹码，这是我所没有想到的。毕竟我对他的了解，全部来自于别人的阐述，而与他本人只是几面之缘。

讲真话，他居然还能记得我。我很欣喜。

当然我也没有想到，他居然在短短数月内，就已经摸索到了卢西安诺的蛛丝马迹——卢西安诺·瓦尔加斯与我弟弟确实有些不为人知的复杂关系，而此事也是横在其心口的一根倒刺。他们的纠葛与本文主旨并无关联，所以在此不做赘述。

 

把话题转回弗拉维奥这里来，他在卢西安诺的帮助下，从戒备森严的黑手党中逃出。然而，他出来后的第一件事并不是去找安德烈，而是来找我。

“你为什么不去找他？”我承认，一开始，我确实想把这烫手山芋甩掉。

“我失踪了，黑手党肯定第一时间就找到他。我不能去，你肯定能联系到他，对吧？”

“我不想因此和黑手党结下什么梁子。”我说。

但就在这时，有人找上我家门了。我透过门缝看见，门口的人居然是安德烈。

我连忙开门让他进来。

 

弗拉维奥被软禁的这一个月，安德烈想了无数办法救他出来，但最终都徒劳无功。他甚至提出了四十年的免费枪支提供。听说这个消息时，我揪住他的领子。“你有病吗！”我说。他却只是对我扯了扯嘴角，然后告诉我，没有弗拉维奥的话，什么都没有意义。

我知道，这个男人已经疯了。我阻止不了他，只能随他去。

这一个月，他无心社交，也不接见任何客人，如果不是在外疯狂奔走拉关系，就是叫我和弗朗索瓦出去喝酒，或者把自己埋在曾经无数次和弗拉维奥寻欢的床上，试图从中抽取出一丝弗拉维奥的气息。他把自己弄得形容憔悴，简直和街上无家可归的流浪汉没什么两样。

 

可以说，这个男人的心在失去了爱情后，终于被爱情填满了。

 

我看着他每天几乎疯狂，却爱莫能助。而此时，见证他和久别重逢的恋人不可思议的对视，大概就是最好的回馈。

他们很快就拥吻起来，这个吻比我先前见到的任何一次都要更加深沉，因为它承载着离别所沉淀的所有感情，无比沉重，也无比醇厚。

安德烈曾和我说，他永远忘不了弗拉维奥的唇尝起来时什么感觉，无论是干燥的，湿润的，带些血腥气的。现在，他正在把这些感觉一点一点都找回来。

他们吻了好一会儿，却好似仍然不能发泄内心的情感。我生怕他们在我的房子里突然办事，于是只能尴尬地上前阻断。

 

毫无疑问，当安德烈把弗拉维奥领回自己家，他们立即就缠绵一处。安德烈有些粗暴地褪下弗拉维奥的衣服，弗拉维奥来不及遮挡，那些还未消去的疤痕就出现在安德烈眼前。

“你被用刑了？”安德烈眼神暗了暗，随即就俯下身，细细地亲吻那些伤疤，温柔的搓揉，吮吸着那些受到虐待的地方。有些疤本来就快要脱皮，被他这么一折腾，表面棕黑色的疤就掉下来，露出底下新长出的粉色新肉，有些痒，但是随着不断地爱抚，就有更隐秘的暗潮涌动浮了上来。

衣物早就不知何时褪尽，弗拉维奥觉得有些热，他难耐地磨蹭着安德烈的阴茎，渴望对方有所表示。

安德烈会意，但他似乎没有急于做这些事。

“给我说说，他们是怎么对你用刑的？”

紧接着，还等不及弗拉维奥回答，他就再次俯身，将弗拉维奥挺立的下半身含入口中。

“我······呃······”猝不及防受到这样的对待，弗拉维奥舌头有点打结。他想推开安德烈的头，但如此舒适的感觉又令他欲罢不能。这并不是安德烈第一次为他口交，但是这一次的感觉却和以前都不同，安德烈先前问的问题像是微妙的催化剂，把满腔情意都推向一个更加旖旎的方向。

弗拉维奥想扭动，想让安德烈把整根都尽数吞入。安德烈的深喉做得很不错。他似乎读懂了弗拉维奥内心所想，把一整根都吞入了喉中。顶端的小球被喉口夹住的快感几乎要使弗拉维奥叫出来。

就在这时，不知道为什么，他突然说了：“先前，我父亲嫌弃你在我身上留下的······那些痕迹，于是，于是他让人用鞭痕把那些都去除掉。”

安德烈的动作顿了顿，示意他正在听。

“但是在他们鞭打我的时候，我却想起了······”安德烈抬起头来，好奇地注视着突然变得非常羞涩的恋人，“我突然想起了，有一次我们做的时候，你是不是也用了鞭子······”

于是安德烈也想起来了。他自己本身有点s的倾向，上床的时候也比较偏爱一些小玩具。一开始怕弗拉维奥初经人事，不喜欢这类东西，便没有用。但是后来，他发现弗拉维奥也放得很开，所以有时在做爱时也会加上小道具。比如弗拉维奥提到的情趣鞭子，就是其中一种。

他终于放开了弗拉维奥的阴茎，整根柱体亮晶晶的，弗拉维奥也在高潮的边缘。但安德烈径直拉开床头最底下一个抽屉，从里面取出一根鞭子：“你想再试试这个吗？”

弗拉维奥不好意思地点头，目光却锁在那根鞭子上，流淌出露骨的渴望。

但是安德烈却把他翻了个身，手指探向他身后的穴口：“别急啊，宝贝，先让我射一次。”

当安德烈插进体内时，弗拉维奥长出了一口气，好像灵魂里空虚很久的地方最终被填满了。而当安德烈律动起来，他又感觉到那种熟悉且强烈的快感，这使得他的大脑一片空白。他原本就即将射精，在这番冲击下自然也无法坚持很久。

高潮即将来临时，他的意识完全从大脑里褪去。他完全遵循着本能，右手在空中无助的抓取着，似乎是想要攥住什么。

安德烈注意到了这个动作，于是他也伸出自己的右手，扣住了弗拉维奥的手指。

这是他们自第一次做爱时就留下的默契。弗拉维奥初夜的那晚，被即将而来的高潮爽得手足无措。他在空中胡乱摸索着，试图抓住什么，最后他抓住了安德烈的手，然后在十指相扣中迎来了第一次高潮。从此后，他们便留下了这样的习惯——不管是不是同时射精，在一方高潮的时候，另一方都要与他十指相扣。

而现在，虽然很久没有身体接触，这样的习惯却条件反射似的烙在身体里。在安德烈扣住手指的一瞬间，弗拉维奥仰起了脖子，喉中发出一声压抑已久的呻吟，射了出来。

那天他们用一条皮鞭玩到很晚，事后二人洗了澡就昏昏睡去。黑手党发现了弗拉维奥的逃跑，但是随着深挖，此次逃跑居然与首领的次子卢西安诺有关。于是事情顿时变得更加复杂。老瓦尔加斯已经拿一个儿子杀鸡儆猴，实在不忍心对两个儿子都下狠手，但是这样的事情又实在让他挂不下面子。老瓦尔加斯便有些苦恼，命人先把此事压下来。

其实这就是不做追究的意思了。兄弟俩虽然自从出娘胎就天各一方，但是总算还是赢得了一出默契十足的赌局。

 

自此以后，安德烈和弗拉维奥似乎就愈加沉迷于肉体的交流，有两三次我去拜访他，却发现他们正在行事，一时尴尬不已。

我也曾经和安德烈说，这样只有性的爱情是不是有点变态。他不愿意与我谈这个问题，但是眼神里却充满了痛苦和疯狂。从他的表情里我感觉到，这段爱情已经开始走向歧途。

 

安德烈眼睛通红：“你还记得我曾经和你说的吗？在我使他获得家族认可的同时，他就已经离我爱的那个他越来越远了。”

我等着他继续说下去。

“我真的很痛苦，不明白自己为什么要这么做。我不是圣人，甘之如饴我真的做不到。但是我又不能不那么做，这根本就是个无解的问题——但是后来，我发现并不是没有转机。每当我和他做爱，肉体和肉体相贴的时候，我就能感到，原本属于我的那个弗拉维奥又回来了。他不需要做样子给他的属下看，也不需要刻意赢得父亲的欢心，他就是他，我最初遇见的那个他。他可以肆无忌惮地尖叫，赞美我，向我求饶；我享受他的指甲在我后背上留下血痕的过程，那个感觉很真实，能让我感受到自己是被爱着，被需要的。然而在每次性爱后，当他戴上他的皮手套，拿起他的烟卷的时候，我就觉得我的爱人似乎离我变得遥远了。只有当我把他那些伪装全部卸下，让他的身体一寸一寸暴露在我的面前的时候，我才能感到他的爱。”

“你疯了。”我说，弗拉维奥在感情初期就产生的巨变，使得安德烈对他的肉体产生了一种奇异的迷恋，“你疯了。”我又说，“这完全是畸形的。”

“那又怎样？”安德烈回答道，“现在我只有他，他只有我了。”

 

安德烈说的不错。自从弗拉维奥从家里逃出去，投奔到我这里来，他就已经注定了不可能再回去。因为一旦回去，他就是逃兵，是弃子，到时候的待遇就不是一顿鞭笞那么简单。他把自己的后路彻底斩断，不顾后路地投向安德烈的爱情，而安德烈像一个已经在寒风中瑟瑟发抖不抱希望的穷光蛋，突然看见有一束火光向他飞来，于是他也不计后果地扑上去，燃烧了。

 

这样一天天下去，安德烈原本蠢蠢欲动的的独占欲，终于在某一天彻底爆发了。

 

由于害怕在城区遇到黑手党，弗拉维奥一般都是在地中海沿岸的栈桥附近散心。

但是就在某天，他在晚饭后散步时，见到一个姑娘。

直觉告诉他，他绝对见过这个姑娘，但是又想不起来具体是在哪里。夕阳将逝，余晖满地，似乎给这个姑娘增添了一丝神秘感。于是，按捺不住好奇心，他便上前去问了。

 

可怜弗拉维奥，他在面对父亲和弟弟的时候做了成功的赌徒，却在这样日常的小事上马失前蹄——并且，自此，与他设计好的未来失之交臂。

 

弗拉维奥带着笑意询问她的名字，而那个姑娘一眼就认出了他的真实身份。随即姑娘承认，她就是那黑船商的女儿玛利亚——也就是老瓦尔加斯为弗拉维奥擅定的未婚妻。

这姑娘仰慕弗拉维奥很有些时日，因此尽管装束不同，弗拉维奥还是没能逃得过她的眼睛。因为风声被压下去了，她并不知道弗拉维奥拒绝婚约的事情。这痴情的姑娘竟以为弗拉维奥是按捺不住思念，偷偷跑来找自己。她立即答应了绝对不透露弗拉维奥的行踪，但是又询问自己何时才能与他结婚。弗拉维奥实在不好伤姑娘的心，又唯恐惹恼了她，暴露自己的行迹，于是只能敷衍着答应下来，飞快地溜回安德烈的住所。

一连几天，弗拉维奥都惴惴不安，疑神疑鬼地打听是否有人在传播自己的消息。答案当然是没有。他不敢出门，同时好像有了极深的被害妄想。这种恐慌甚至蔓延到晚上，他和安德烈做爱的时候都不专心。

这些蛛丝马迹很快被安德烈洞察到了，弗拉维奥只能向安德烈坦白。

“我真的很抱歉，发生这样的事情。”弗拉维奥低头，不敢去看安德烈的眼睛，“但是我对她真的没有一点想法，我根本不爱她。我离开了我的家，把自己整个人都交给你了。因为我爱你，爱到觉得生命都无足轻重的地步。”

安德烈心软了，但是仍有熊熊的火在他的心底燃烧，使他感到炙热难捱：“爱上我？我没有结过婚，即便是有过一些情人，也只不过是玩玩。在你之前，我从来没有做真正爱上过什么人，也从来没有人说爱上我——爱上我的代价可是很沉重的，你想尝一尝是什么滋味吗？”

 

弗拉维奥抬起头来，月色一般清丽的光辉笼罩在他好看的眼睛上，他的语气里是不容置疑：“那么，请让你的代价尽管来吧。”

 

就是这个眼神！！这个语气！！安德烈感到心脏一下子被狠狠攥住。弗拉维奥这样的神态，几乎要和他们初遇那一次的弗拉维奥重合在一起，礼貌，腼腆，风度翩翩，却又带着不容侵犯的坚毅和执着。只要是认定了的东西，就不会再放手。

安德烈觉得自己被迷疯了，他根本找不到方向，于是他把弗拉维奥再度推到床上，开始新一轮的狂欢。他将他绑起来，蒙住他的眼睛，堵住他的嘴，然后拿出床头那根细软的皮鞭。他要开始一场游戏，他要放纵自己的欲望，将面前这个人整个地占为己有。占为己有还不够，还要让他全身上下都打下属于自己的烙印，让他的笑容，眼泪，尖叫，全部都属于自己。

“我不会让你逃跑的。”他说，声音无比温柔，又无比狰狞。他已经被绝境的爱情逼成了偏执的恶魔，“既然你说了，那么——我要你永远留在我身边，永远，一步也别想离开。”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Chap 5

 

安德烈把弗拉维奥囚禁了。

 

这真的难以想象。在我某次造访安德烈时，他告诉了我这件事。我觉得根本不能相信。以弗拉维奥的性格，偌大一个黑手党都不可能动摇他的意志，他又怎么可能甘愿被安德烈囚禁在家中？

然而，事实如此。是我不曾体会过的爱情当了始作俑者。弗拉维奥不但自愿被安德烈囚禁，而且还感到快乐。他从未和我说过他是否愿意一辈子都过这样的生活，但是在我了解到这件事的时候，他已经被囚禁了快两个月了。

 

如我预料，这样的日子绝不可能长久。最后，安德烈和弗拉维奥还是得迎来自己的结局。

 

由于弗拉维奥久不出现，婚期将至，玛利亚的父亲非常生气，认为老瓦尔加斯在诓骗自己，大发雷霆。老瓦尔加斯也觉得十分不妥，便暗地里命人去把弗拉维奥找回来。

但是，纵然弗拉维奥曾经出逃，地位仍在，没有人敢去轻易抓捕他，何况他枪法出众，思维敏捷，与他站在一起的还有那军火总监安德烈·费尔南德斯。这样一来，更加无人敢请缨领命。

就在此时，老瓦尔加斯想起了他之前网开一面，但却仍难逃苛责的次子卢西安诺，算下来，他可以说是这件事的主犯之一，因为是他放走了弗拉维奥。

于是老瓦尔加斯便把这个任务指派给卢西安诺——安德烈的死活不论，务必把活的弗拉维奥带回来。倘若弗拉维奥必死，那安德烈的命也大可不必留下。

卢西安诺领命而去。

 

次日，卢西安诺只身来到安德烈的住宅，要求见这里的主人。

门口一干守卫自然不肯放行，卢西安诺只好开枪，把他们全部杀了。无论在哪个方面，他的技艺其实都完全不输给哥哥，只不过因为年龄关系，被压了一头。他也并不是什么行善的好人，心底感性的那一面早就被压了又压，沉到心中最底层的地方去了，想要再找，也几乎不可洞察。人称他的冷面和冷血就是这样来的。

就这样，卢西安诺一路连杀了三四层护卫。手下终于扛不住这个外来者，向安德烈报告此事。安德烈知道，这是老瓦尔加斯一定要算这笔不得不算的账，于是他让守卫告诉卢西安诺，自己会在地下室里见他。

卢西安诺踏入偌大的地下室的第一句话就是：“把弗拉维奥交给我，我无心伤害你。”

他自己知道这话有多冷血无情，纵观先前弗拉维奥在刑讯室的表现，他就知道，这两个人根本不可能割舍开来。不过话虽如此，他倘若想完成任务，就必须得循序渐进，从最直截了当的方式开始。

“不可能。”安德烈一口回绝。弗拉维奥站在他身后，披着一件黑色的长风衣——这是这些日子以来，安德烈除了睡衣和衬衫以外，唯一允许他穿的东西。他面色惨白，似乎是没有想到这样的情况居然会发生。他上前了一步，似乎是想要说什么，但是被安德烈挡了回去。

“只要我站在这里，你就带不走他。”

卢西安诺轻不可闻地叹了口气。他实在不想把事情搞到这个地步。

 

两个人剑拔弩张地对视了一会儿，谁也没有让步的意思。安德烈的气场狠厉霸道，即便是在这个时候，弗拉维奥仍觉得他看上去是游刃有余的。卢西安诺则完全是另一种风格，他就安安静静地站在那，双手插在口袋里，没有拿枪也没有任何小动作，微微抬起头看着对方。他看起来平静安稳，一句话也不说，却让人有种不容侵犯的感觉，好像谁踏入他的领地，立即就会被一泻千里的寒意冻僵。

弗拉维奥有些受不了了。他觉得自己根本无法抉择，一边是孤注一掷，飞蛾扑火的爱情，另一边是血浓于水的至亲，唯一一个能懂他的弟弟。要让他在这两人之间选择，他做不到。

“你们别杠了！”他喊道，再一次想要向前走，被安德烈又一次拦了回去。但是他不管不顾，挣脱了安德烈抓着他的臂膀，冲到两个人中间去。

“你们停下。”

安德烈微微震惊了一下。在他看来，弗拉维奥对黑手党完全没有感情，在自己和黑手党之间选择，弗拉维奥应该根本不会犹豫。但是现在，他强烈流露出的，维护卢西安诺的意味令安德烈五味杂陈。即便是亲弟弟也不可以。他的占有欲在那一瞬间爆发到了极致。

弗拉维奥垂着眼，但从他表情里，依然可以看出那执拗的火花，无数次令安德烈如痴如醉的火花。安德烈没有想到，弗拉维奥有朝一日会为了维护另一个人，对自己露出这样的表情。他感到自己的理智在灼烧，在消耗殆尽，他觉得自己完全没有必要再等下去了。

他开了枪。

 

这一枪仍旧是小心翼翼，避开了横在中间的弗拉维奥，直冲着卢西安诺去的。安德烈深知弗拉维奥不可能看透自己的套路。这孩子虽然天赋异禀，但毕竟没有经历过实战，经验不足。所以，他本不可能反应得过来。

但是卢西安诺动了，因为这一枪确实是直指他的小命来的。他说：“费尔南德斯，我不想动粗。我只是来带我哥哥走。”

“你不能。”安德烈说，“如果说有一天有人可以带他走，那这个人只能是我。”

安德烈说得毫不在意，但是弗拉维奥却好像听见了什么珍惜无比的话语，他眼睫毛剧烈地颤动了一下，最终却没有掉下眼泪来。

 

这样僵持下去不是办法。卢西安诺只身前来，固然是他的诚意。这点安德烈也心知肚明。所以即使是在自己的地盘上，他也并没有打算召来自己人，以数量取胜。这是一场一对一的决斗。但是从弗拉维奥的态度来看，他不希望卢西安诺死。这样一来，难度就大大增加了。

安德烈从来只学过怎样一击毙命，没有学过如何恰好打伤一人而不取他性命。因为他所参与的争斗向来只有你死我活。这种看起来无比光明，没有生命危险的决斗，也就只有弗拉维奥在场的时候才能发生了。  
   
   
卢西安诺依然面无表情，由于不能直射要害部位，安德烈的枪法看起来十分犹豫，这使躲避变得较为容易。但是卢西安诺毕竟实战经验不多，也没有经过很多这方面的训练，因此还是比不上心机深重的安德烈。

安德烈故意一枪朝他心脏打去。由于卢西安诺已经发现安德烈不想取他性命，所以根据枪口的方向，潜意识里判断安德烈是想打他的左肩，于是在电光火石间，他朝右挪了一点点。正是在这刹那，他的左肩被命中了。

子弹穿透了他的肩胛骨。疼痛倒还在忍受范围之内，但是挫败感却是无法言说的。

 

“卢恰！！”弗拉维奥大叫一声，似乎不敢相信安德烈真的下了狠手。他立即冲到兄弟身边，查看卢西安诺肩上的伤势，“怎么样？要不要紧？”

卢西安诺抬头看他，没有说话。但是从他深得看不见底的酒红色眼瞳中，弗拉维奥觉得他有什么想说的。

 

“弗拉维奥，这不值得。他不值得。”

“你怎么会这么想。”

“你为他做了太多改变了，快要将他宠得贪得无厌。”卢西安诺说，“当然，他也背负了很多。但是我知道，你想要的和他给你的，始终还是差了那么一点。你们或许是良配，但是还差点默契。”

弗拉维奥不说话，刘海遮住了他的眼睛。

 

卢西安诺说：“我带不走你。而他太迟了。”

弗拉维奥还是不做声，一滴眼泪慢慢滑了下来。

卢西安诺说：“我走了。”

 

弗拉维奥突然拦住他：“我之前问你，愿不愿意做黑手党当家，不是有意要冒犯你。”

卢西安诺沉默了一下，似乎是想要说些什么。但他最后什么也没说，转身离去了。

 

安德烈在后面看着这一切。他听到了兄弟俩之间的哑谜似的对话，但是却不明白其中的含义：什么叫差了一点？什么叫自己太迟了？

不过，弗拉维奥用只言片语就把卢西安诺劝走，确实比自己正面硬杠的效果好。

安德烈所不能忍受的是：先前弗拉维奥一系列护着弟弟的行为。在他眼中，这已经是某种形式的背叛。他不能忍受弗拉维奥在自己和别人之中摇摆不定。他很想把胸腔里的火发泄出来，但是随即这想法又被他掐灭在脑海里。

弗拉维奥冲他笑了一下，笑得很惨淡。

他立即上前，拥住他的小金丝雀，然后他们回到房间上床，在肉体交缠中真实体味到彼此的存在。他们十指相扣，共赴云雨，迎来巅峰。

 

那是安德烈最后一次占有弗拉维奥。  
   
   
   
前一天，双胞胎之间的对话就像催化剂一样，激发了弗拉维奥心中的某种情感。总之，安德烈第二天中午看见弗拉维奥的时候，他已经死了，砸碎了囚禁他的小卧室的玻璃窗，用碎片自尽。

安德烈沉默了一会儿，他低头，亲吻死者冰凉的唇。他依然能记得这两片唇的味道，无论是干燥的，湿润的，带着血腥味的。他的指尖轻轻划过弗拉维奥的身体，划过那些昨晚在他身上留下的印记。他在弗拉维奥的尸体前坐了一阵子，或许一小时，或许两小时，然后他起身，朝警察局的方向走去。

 

当日，著名军火商安德烈·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多，承认了自己曾办下的一系列事情：走私，暗杀，欺诈，各种罪名加起来，足够他在牢里蹲上一辈子了。

这些事情，其实政府也早就有所耳闻，奈何这些地头蛇势力强大，盘根错节，不好下手。如今既有人自首，他们便立即将安德烈拷起来，押进号子里去了。

 

此事一传出，整个西西里的地下势力都瞠目结舌。有人说安德烈疯了，居然有福不享，跑去自首；还有人恨的牙痒痒，觉得安德烈把自己交到条子手里，是在逃避黑道的暗中追杀与行刺，而这无疑是让他们计划破产的高明之举。

 

老瓦尔加斯听说这个消息，首先是惊讶，随后就是欣喜：“我们是不是可以把弗拉维奥带回来了？”

卢西安诺说：“弗拉维奥肯定已经死了。”不知为何，他的语气中带着一种不容置疑，似乎早就预料到了一般。

老瓦尔加斯大惊失色：“何出此言？”

卢西安诺只说：“去看看就知道了。”

 

次日，黑手党们闯入费尔南德斯的宅邸，果然在安德烈的密室里，发现弗拉维奥的尸体。

 

Chap ∞

 

此后发生的事非常容易猜测：老瓦尔加斯最后把位置给了卢西安诺。而由于弗拉维奥回国不到半年就身死魂消，他郁郁寡欢，觉得自己一辈子的心血杰作被毁了，不久就无疾而终。卢西安诺彻底成了黑手党的当家，暗潮风云渐渐将他打磨得成熟，他手里是这么一大片基业，叱咤风云，无所畏惧。

 

只是见到他时，他还是那种冷冰冰的模样，连一个冷笑也没有。

 

安德烈自首前曾给我通风报信，让我去国外躲几年，逃避警方的连带追查。于是借着这个机会，我干脆进行了一次环球旅行。因此，我回到西西里，已经是十年后的事情了。

只是我发现，安德烈和弗拉维奥的旧事，依旧在我心里留下了浓墨重彩的印象——这样虎头蛇尾，灰飞烟灭的爱情。我决心要把这件事记录下来——于是正如开头所说，我斗胆拜访卢西安诺·瓦尔加斯。而卢西安诺把这件事毫无保留地告诉了我。

 

我和卢西安诺复述了安德烈曾说的话——他为了爱情，改变了弗拉维奥，以致使自己难以爱他。

卢西安诺神色依然淡漠，他说：“可是还有一个问题——弗拉维奥本是不愿意改变的，否则他就不会当众说出那样的话，即便连我父亲的威压也不能改变分毫。但是到了最后他为什么选择了改变呢？”

我被问倒了，于是向他求教。

卢西安诺说：“原因无他，因为想要他改变的那个人是费尔南德斯。他本来如此坚守自己的阵地，却本着对那人无限的爱情，心甘情愿。”

 

我哑口无言。

 

安德烈为了让弗拉维奥获得尊重，竟不惜让他变成自己不爱的模样，也要让他得到家族的认可。

而弗拉维奥本不在意家族的眼光，他是不忍让安德烈的期望和心血落空，才强迫自己脱胎换骨。

这样矛盾的现实，他们彼此都心知肚明。

我突然就明白了安德烈醉酒的那一次，他为什么会对我大笑着说，我根本不懂弗拉维奥。

 

卢西安诺等我回味完，便接着说下去：“安德烈付出了那么多，其实那根本不是弗拉维奥想要的。

“弗拉维奥想要的很简单，他不需要安德烈为他撕心裂肺至此，他只想要安德烈带他离开。”

“‘离开’这个词，就是弗拉维奥在这场爱情里期待的所有东西。但是安德烈没有给他。”

 

后来我有去探狱，却并没有拿这些话复述给安德烈听。因为这已经没有意义。我只是说，时隔多年，我有时仍能记起弗拉维奥，还有那场破碎的爱情。

“你是个军火贩子，本来就是黑白两道通吃，却为了他，一黑到底。”我说，“值吗？”

“值。”他说，“值。”

“那就好。”事已至此，我只能说，“节哀。”

 

狱卒说探视时间已到，催我快些离开。我只能和他道别。走出监狱，我裹紧了大衣。西西里的夏日有点凉。

 

 

END


End file.
